<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Adventures(I guess) by SomeLove_fanfics2day</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786947">Summer Adventures(I guess)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day'>SomeLove_fanfics2day</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fanboy &amp; Chum Chum (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Engagement, Broken Families, Children of Characters, F/M, Family Issues, Growing Up, Growth, I'm Bad At Titles, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Split, What Was I Thinking?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(The title changed since it's more of a summer story then something about a broken family)</p><p>Fanboy and Kyle haven't have the best relationship. Even when they had their daughter,their relationship didn't heal. So they broke up leaving Kyle with their child and having to drop her off at Fanboy's house every weekend and summer. This follows the adventures she has In Galaxy Hills when her dad drops her off for the summer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chum Chum/Yo (Fanboy &amp; Chum Chum), Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arriving in town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyle drops Ivy off at Fanboy's house for the summer,the start of adventure</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A portal opened showing another world that seemed based off magic,a car came out and the portal disappeared behind it. A girl with brown hair looked out the window while holding onto a bunny plush as her dad drove her to her other dad's house for the summer</p><p>"You know the house number?" He asked looking back at her,"Yeah." "If anything bad happens call me ok?" "Yes sir." "Are you sure you want to stay the summer with your dad? I mean..I know you love him and all..but I don't think he's responsible enough."</p><p>"Pa..I Know you and Dad don't get along,and I know that theres no way you two will ever get back together. So I at least have to get used to you two not living together,I want to spend the summer with him like I spend every other day with you." Kyle sighed,"I know but.." He didn't finish that he just went back to driving.</p><p> </p><p>The car stopped in front of a modern house that seemed very nice,Kyle got out the car and took his daughter out the seat,"Are you really sure about this?" "Don't worry pa..I'll be fine." She said walking forward,she looked back and saw that he wasn't moving. The girl grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door,"I don't want to see-" That's when the door swung open,"Ivy!" "Dad!"</p><p>The two hugged like they haven't seen each other in years. Fanboy looked over and saw Kyle standing there,"Oh..um..Hi Kyle.." "Hello." Silence. Fanboy scratched his head,"So..um..how's life in Milkweed?" "Not bad. I'm now working as a tutor for younger children." "That's great. I'm working part time at the Frosty Mart with Chum Chum." "That's not really something to be proud of but ok." Kyle sighed,"I'll be pick her up next month. Ivy call me if-"</p><p>"Anything goes wrong. Like if I end up in the hospital,grow sick,or I'm missing a limb or organ. Then you'll pick me up and not send me here ever again. I know pa,go enjoy your summer." Ivy said pushing her dad to his car,"If anything bad happens to her Fanboy,I'll turn you to a rat and bury you!" "You got it!" The car pulled away back into a portal. The two looked at each other,"Want to get a freezy?" "Yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>A walk later...</p><p> </p><p>Fanboy and Ivy walked into the mart that was dead like usual,"Where's Boog and Lenny?" "Got married. Left town. You know,the things that never happened to me and your father." The male said sighing but still kept a smile,"I know you two don't like each other. But I appreciate you two don't show that anger or aggression that most kids have to face with their parents." Ivy said walking towards the machine,"for someone whose 7,you sound more like a grown up then me." Fanboy said rustling her hair.</p><p> </p><p>The two got back home from the mart when it finally turned night. Ivy was in the living room watching TV as her dad made dinner which was tacos,her gaze ended up on some photos. Which were of some of Fanboy's friends mainly Chum Chum,but one stood out,a picture of him and Kyle. They were smiling. They never smile when they were together now,"Dad? I have a question." "Hm?" He looked over,"When did you and pa start hating each other?" Fanboy spaced out hearing that,he took in a sigh,"We..don't hate each other. We..just can't be together since we don't have that type of love like we did back in high school. Who knew all that could change." "Is it because of me?" Silence,"Is it..when I was born..it ruined the relationship you were trying to fix?" Fanboy looked over,"No. Our relationship was never strong. It was never going to last. The good thing that i got was you,your the one thing I keep working for." Ivy smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Night was swiped the sky,everyone was asleep. Except Ivy who was on the roof flashing a light up at the sky,she likes Galaxy Hill since you can almost see the galaxy from your house. Since nobody kept their lights on. So it was almost perfect. But something about the sky always stood out to her as she looked into the sky. A heart shaped star that would be in front of the house that she could see.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ivy goes out for a walk to think,when she meets someone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning came as the stars have gone away like usual. Ivy awoke in her room that she had in Galaxy Hill,the one she had in Milkweed was more magic based but this one was more simple. She washed her face,put on a blue and pink dress and walked into the kitchen,"Morning da-" She stopped when she heard he was on the phone,"Yes I know,why don't you trust me with her for at least 2 months?! Is it because I acted like a child back in middle school? That was 7 years ago Kyle! I can-Oh my god! Please stop living in the past for once!" Fanboy yelled seeming really annoyed,Ivy took an apple off the table and sat down,"As you can see,everything is fine! She enjoys it here-I know because she told me! You lived here and you know how small and quiet it is..she's like that!" Ivy bit into the apple hearing them argue,"Stop going off topic here! You called to check up on her right? Now your talking about picking her up again,let's not change the topic." The girl got up and walked towards the door,"What do you mean?! Who said anything about rehousing?!" Ivy looked over in concern,"Kyle let's not go into that topic..not while she's here. We'll talk about this-OK! Your crossing that line again!" Ivy walked out looking down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was used to it by now. But it still hurt her a lot. All she wanted was her parents to love each other again or at least get along.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy's head was up now looking around at the building and shops,her gaze ended up on a school. It was for elementary and middle school students,her dads went to it. Ivy leaned against the fence finally seeing a normal school or once. Her school was too complex for her even though she had better grades then anyone,"Yo kid! Off the fence." Ivy looked over and saw someone walking towards her wearing a bulky hoodie,"Oh sorry." "It's fine. I do it too." The person went on the fence sitting beside Ivy,"I never seen you around,You new around here?" "Not really. I visit here every weekend,this is my first summer here." The person laughed a bit,"Your parents broke up?" "Yep." "Same here kid..same here." "What's your name?" "Zoe Pancy. Yours?" "Ivy Bloodworth." They shook hands,"Do you like it here?" "Not really..my mom is always working and dad has issues. I refuse to stay home,why are you out?" Ivy sighed looking out,"My dad's were auguring." "Wait..dad's?" "Yeah." Zoe looked at Ivy confused,"How? Is it..adoption?" "What?! No! I'm their blood child." Zoe shrugged,"Guess it's magic." She said getting off the fence,"I should be going. See you around Ivy." "You too Zoe." They waved goodbye and watched as the teen walked off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the afternoon when Ivy returned home. Her dad was on the couch sleeping while the TV was on,Ivy walked back into her room her head and hopes still high. She took her bunny plush off her bed and played with it a bit,"Hello Mr Turtle. How are you today?" "Very bad Mr Rabbit. Mrs Turtle left me." "Oh that so sad. How about I give you a hug?" She pushed the two animals together for a hug,"Thank you Mr Rabbit." "No problem Mr Turtle." Ivy smiled happily but soon fell as she looked over at a drawing,it was of her and her dads when they lived together. She stood up and walked over to the window where the sun was closed to falling,a sigh escaped and she placed her head in her hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Here's a Bio sheet for Ivy and Zoe</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning shined once again for another day,Ivy was in the kitchen eating cereal watching the news seeing as it would rain that day. Fanboy came out his room ready for work,"I'll be back around 4pm. You'll be ok alone for a few hours?" "Yeah. I'm used to being alone." Ivy said taking an apple off the table,"Does..Kyle..leave you alone..a lot?" "No. Pa works late hours in the office then has to get to classes so I'm alone quite a bit." She said getting up from the table,"Alright, I'll be back soon. I love you!" Fanboy ran out the door late for work. Ivy closed the door making sure it was locked,she sat in the living room changing the channel to some random kids channel.</p><p> </p><p>The rain came down harder as the time past,Ivy was stuck inside all day with the only things she could do is draw,watch TV or watch the rain. That's when 5:46 flashed on the oven,she took her phone out and called her dad,"Oh hey Ivy!" "Hey..when are you getting here?" "OH yeah..well..I might be late,since the front door is barricaded in with a power line. So me and Chum are stuck here for a few hours. Don't worry,I'll be there soon!" "Oh..ok..Tell uncle Chum Chum I said hi." Ivy hung up sighing,she walked towards the TV and turned it back on to fill the silence with something less depressing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was now 8:56. Ivy waited for her dad to return still,that's when something was thrown at the window making a</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tink</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tink</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tink</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sound. Ivy got up from the couch and went to check it out,but then a flash of lighting hit showing someone standing there while holding rocks. The girl grabbed her phone and pushed the couch against the door,she dialed in 9-1-1 before the figure showed it's face,"Hey! It's Zoe! Could you let me in?" Ivy sighed putting her phone up. She pushed the couch back with ease and opened the door,"Wow. You pushed that so easy. How strong are you?" "I help move a lot of stuff in my school." Ivy said. The two walked into the owners room,"Wow! Your room is so cute!" Zoe said looking at all the drawings that layered the house,"Thank you. I like to make my own stuff then decorate my room with it. I have more at my other house in Milkweed." the older girl notices a drawing with a redhead in it,"Whose that?" Ivy looked over as Zoe took off the drawing,"Is this your other dad?" "Yeah. I live with him during every weekday but I go her every weekend and this is my first summer here!" Ivy said,"Doesn't that get kind of..weird? Don't you wish they were together?" "You think I don't wish that everyday? I do..I wish they would get along again.." She said picking up a rabbit plush and sighing,"You know. My mom and dad broke up. But I don't see my dad,mom said he gone missing." Zoe said sitting down,"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he'll turn up." Ivy said giving a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fanboy rushed into the house to see Ivy at the table eating a sandwich,"Welcome home. I made dinner." She said pointing to a sandwich in the microwave,"So,what did you do while I was gone?" "A friend came over and I drew with her. That's it." Ivy said finishing her sandwich,"Who is your friend?" "She's a bit older then me. Her name is Zoe Prancy. You should meet her." Ivy got up and washed her plate,"Well thank you for being by yourself for a few hours. Your getting older by the second." Fanboy said patting her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Making brownies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ivy and Fanboy make brownies and drop them some off for Kyle back in Milkweed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I learned Fanboy's name is Tobias Cranapple III..I'm still calling him Fanboy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad,that's too much flour. Add less." Ivy said as she melted chocolate,"This measuring cup makes no sense." It was a normal summer day,all the rain has dried up and the father and daughter were making brownies. Fanboy never made anything other then microwave foods so this was new to him,Ivy always made her own foods with help from her other dad so she was sort of a expert. It would be awhile before they could finish but as long as they were doing together,it was fun no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>After awhile the treats were done in no time. Ivy added a chocolate swivel on each one that her dad cut,they looked at them and nodded impressed at their work. Fanboy tried one first,"Oh! These are amazing!" Ivy tried one next,"Wow! I'm really proud of us!" They both took another one,but before Ivy got another an idea popped into her head,"We should give some to pa!" Fanboy looked at her confused,"You know your dad got her through magic right? There's no magic." Ivy took out a stick with an orb to it,"Yes there is." She said pointing it towards a wall</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Portal Portal,Open wide,Send this message far and wide,Open a portal to Milkweed to my home and shall it open when we return</em>." A purple portal appeared,Ivy took the tray and walked towards it,"Ready to go?" She asked,Fanboy blinked a few times before following.</p><p> </p><p>They went into the portal,Ivy knew the place very well so she could take her clueless father to there house. Fanboy looked around this new world,it was so different and yet so amazing. The trees were out the ground and floating with half the ground still in it, Buildings looked like they were alive,people were all holding wands some holding brooms or riding those brooms,everything was amazing and everything cought his eye,"Ivy!!" The girl was taken aback when she was tackled to the ground by a girl in pink,"You're back! You're Back!"</p><p>"Oh hi Alana. How's your summer?" The girl with blonde hair but with pink-tips at the bottom stood up and picked her best friend off the ground,"So boring! Nobody wants to play with me. But you're back so we can play! Play!" Ivy giggled a bit,"Sorry Alana,But I have to drop something off." Alana grew sad,"But I'm lonely without you..Can you stay? Please?" "Sorry. But I stay with my other dad during the summer. It's only fair."</p><p>Ivy said patting Alana's head,"That makes sense..But I don't wanna be alone." Ivy took two brownies off the tray and gave them to Alana,"Oh!! Brownies!!" She said putting them into her mouth,"Me and my dad made them." "I LOVE THEM!! As much as I love you!!" Alana yelled hugging her again,"I want to marry you Ivy, I want more brownies..brownies.." Ivy blushed and laughed more,Fanboy was looking around still,"I have to go now silly." They broke the hug and said their goodbyes which led to another hug tackle before Ivy grabbed her dad and dragged him to her other house.</p><p> </p><p>It took awhile but soon they made it to the side of the woods were you could find houses,Ivy walked down a paved road where houses lined up each one being different then the other around them,"Which one is-" Ivy pointed at one as they took a turn towards it. The house was big a lot bigger then the other houses,it had a huge playground in the back along with a pool,and finally had a very nice cut grass</p><p>"You live here?" "Yep! Pa said he made sure everything was ready for when I come to live with him." Ivy knocked on the door the brownies still in hand,the door opened slightly,"Hello-" "Pa!" Ivy yelled hugging the red head and taking him by surprise,"Ivy? What are you doing here? Is Galaxy Hills that bad?" Kyle looked up and crossed his arms,"Fanboy."</p><p>"Hi Kyle. We made brownies." Ivy held out the tray,Kyle took one and ate it,"Not bad. Who made them?" "We did! We wanted to give you some!" Kyle smiled patting his daughter's head,"Well that was very sweet of you. But Fanboy I don't get it why you came." "Can't I accompany my daughter when going-" "She lives here,she knows were everything is. She doesn't need someone to accompany her." Ivy stepped back a bit feeling less happy then she was,"Why are you making a big deal out of this?!"</p><p>"I'm just wondering why YOU need to be here! We had a deal,don't go anywhere near each other only if it's to drop Ivy off or pick her up! I do both those things! You have no reason to be here!" "Your making a big deal out of nothing! Can't I be nice and bring you something to try and selvage things?" "You had that chance 2 years ago! You could have fixed what was wrong but instead of acting like an adult you decided to act like a child and yell at me!"</p><p>"You were the one to start it!" "How is that?!" "You were complaining that I didn't have a job! I said I was working on it and yet you were still complaining about it everyday! And when I finally got a job,you complained on how it wasn't good enough!" "That's because it didn't pay well! We had bills past due,hardly any food,and a newborn to take care of! Don't you think I wanted what was best for our family?!" "You have a weird way of showing it!"</p><p> </p><p>Ivy spaced out,she listened to the auguring as a sign of leaving. She turned around and summoned the portal again,"Dad..can we go home now?" She asked looking over trying to hide her tears,"That sound fine by me." Fanboy said walking towards the portal and jumping in,"See you later Pa." Ivy jumped in as her father waved goodbye.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry that happened. It's just we can't be in the same room at the same time. It doesn't end well." Fanboy said still annoyed. Ivy didn't say anything and just walked back into her room.</p><p>After a shower and dinner,Ivy found herself drawing. It was a picture of her family but split in half,each dad on one side,and herself in the middle where it was ripped. She drew a frown on herself. She looked at it and ripped it through the middle,"Now..it's perfect..a..a perfect..<em>family</em>.." Ivy smiled as tears went down her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BTW,Ivy likes both female and male so that makes her bi,I feel like that was needed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Do I have to make titles for each chapter? I'm out of chapter names..just scroll down and read it!)</p><p>Ivy and Zoe are just eating popsicles in the park when a portal appears and a familer happy smile is seen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Would you father fight a giant squid or fight a zombie riding a chicken?" Zoe asked the girl sitting beside her while she ate a popciale,"A chicken with a zombie. I can kill the zombie and keep the chicken as a pet!" Ivy responded happily,"I would fight a squid. I could show then hentai and they would leave." "What's that?" "What's what?" "That word you juts said." "I said a lot of words,you gotta be more clear on what word your trying to say." Ivy sigh before going back to her frozen treat.</p><p>The rain dried up so the sun was up and everything is hot. So what a better way then eating ice treats,going to swim,and staying near a fan?!</p><p> </p><p>Ivy and Zoe started to talk about their parents,"So your dads are split right?" "Yeah..can't do much about it..no matter how much I pray." "But you hand out with the red head more then purple mask." "Yep. Pa said dad is a bad influence on me so I hardly see him. Even when I was around 5 and could understand the weight of their breakup,Pa took me to Milkweed so I can become a witch and stay there forever. I never saw dad until just a few months ago. But still 2 years!" "That must suck. But at least your parents could TRY to fix their relationship." Ivy looked at Zoe,"What about your parents?" "I never knew my dad. All I know is that I got his skin..and his personality..which mom doesn't like much. He left mom when she was pregnant with me,she was devastated that she would have to work alone but then she met Francine and now she's happy..I guess.." "Do you like Francine?" "No way! She's so weird and I know she doesn't like me! If only I could just..stop myself from being born then I could have been happy!" Ivy patted her shoulder giving a smile,"It's ok..please don't cry.." Zoe looked at her tears building up like a dam,the younger girl hugged her giving a warm embrace.</p><p>the moment was ruined when a pink portal showed up,"Ivy!!!" A girl with blonde hair but with pink at the bottom jumped out holding a wand that had a pink orb on it along with pink ribbon around it and a pink lunchbox,"Alana,surprising to see you here." Ivy said looking at the joyful girl with an uncomfortable smile,she loved her friend but she acts a little too excited about everything,the girl's gaze ended up on Zoe,"Whose this?" "This is Zoe! She's my other friend,Zoe this is Alana my best friend-" "Best Best Best Best Best Best Best Best Best of the Best friends." Alana said looking sorta mad,"So what are you doing here?" "I'm here to play with you! I brought art supplies so we can decorate our wands with more pretty things!" She opened the lunchbox and showed the supplies she brought,"Wow! That's a great idea! Can Zoe come with us,I have a fake wand she could use!" Alana glared at Zoe,"I guess she can come..as long as I get to hold your hand!" Alana said but before Ivy could answer she grabbed her arm and locked into it,she smiled at her and started walking Zoe following behind.</p><p> </p><p>The three girls went into the park where a big tree took the eye of many for how it's almost uncanny look. They sat under it for it's shade,Alana took out the supplies and her wand along did Ivy who gave Zoe a fake one. They started to decorate,Alana took most of the things that were pink,Ivy just placed the things where it looked nice,and Zoe was more careful to design the wand. Everyone now and again,Zoe would look up to see Alana glaring her down which freaked her out even more the it already did.</p><p>The girls showed their designs and were pretty satisfied with their results. Alana opened a portal that took her back to Milkweed,she said goodbye to Ivy not before giving her a hug after all. Ivy and Zoe went back to their houses and another day of summer has been concluded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Here's a bio sheet for our crazy stalker friend!(Inspiration came from Parsnip Bunner)</b>
</p><p>
  
  <strong>I drew this on my phone and didn't see it was green..so..I guess she has greenish blonde hair??????</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ivy finds herself casting spells on the roof when something catches her eye</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Magica,Dukies!</em>" A bunch of rubber ducks appeared,"<em>Magica,Rockies!</em>" A bunch of rocks popped out of nowhere,"<em>Magica,Chocolateies!</em>" Chocolates appeared. Ivy was on her roof summoning things with her wand since she was bored and had nothing to do,"<em>Magica,Deposia!</em>" All the things she summoned disappeared. A sigh escaped as she looked around for something to do. When her eyes hit her gaze,a girl with lush brown/white hair walking down the street with her hands behind her back. Ivy couldn't stop from looking at her as she walked down the road with such confidence,the girl jumped off the roof and ran towards her waving,"Hey! Wait up!" The girl looked over seeing someone who looked younger then her run up to her,"What do you want you ninny?" Ivy took in a sharp breath and smiled,"I'm Ivy Bloodworth! You are?" Ivy held out her hand,The girl looked at it moving it out her face,"Sophia the Sorcerer. Don't touch me." The girl turned her back walking away into the street with Ivy following behind like a dog.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sophia stopped at a stop light and took in a sigh,"Why are you following me?" Ivy stopped beside her,"Because I want to know you!" The girl laughed,"You have to be a wizard or witch to talk to me,little girl. Ha ha!" "I'm a witch." Ivy took out her wand,Sophia looked at it with shook,"Then..what are you doing here?" She asked confused,"I'm with my dad for the summer. I live in Milkweed with my other dad." "huh..so your parents are divorced too?" "Yep!" Sophia smiled slightly,"What spells do you know?" "I can summon portals and things from other places..and that's it." The blonde girl laughed,"Oh..beginners..Let me show you some of my tricks. Come with me." Sophia said taking hold of Ivy's hand and dragging her to where ever they needed to be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two ended up in an empty field,Sophia took out her wand and pointed it up,"<em>Magica,Monkoi!</em>" A cherry blossom tree grown but the petals were golden instead,"Woah!" "Now you try." Ivy took her wand and pointed it at the ground,"<em>Magica,Monkoi Unicora!</em>" The same tree grew..but it grew golden apples one showing in front of Sophia,she took hold of it and took a bite. It was sweet..very sweet,the girl was impressed,"How did you do that?" "I dunno..my dad taught me." The girl looked at the younger girl,"Who..is your dad?" "His name is Kyle." Sophia's eyes widen hearing that name,"Um..I have to go now..great talking to you!" The older girl ran away from the area.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Here's Sophia's bio sheet</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>